vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Ledbetter
is the second episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and thirteenth episode of the series. Summary A LONG WAY HOME — Knowing she needs to come to terms with the loss of Damon, Elena turns to Alaric to help her move on with her life. Enzo convinces Caroline to join him as he tracks down a lead to get Damon and Bonnie back, but Caroline is shocked when they make an unexpected detour and uncover what Stefan has been up to. Meanwhile, Matt worries about Jeremy who is spending time with Sarah (guest star Gabrielle Walsh), a mysterious girl who has recently arrived in Mystic Falls. Elsewhere, Tripp (guest star Colin Ferguson), leader of the community protection program, makes an interesting confession to Matt about his connection to the town. Lastly, with the Other Side destroyed and gone for good, Damon and Bonnie reluctantly band together to uncover the mystery of where they are and how they are going to get back home. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Emily C. Chang as Ivy *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah Trivia *There will be a pool party scene in this episode, as casting calls were made for it. *What can you tell me about the new season of The Vampire Diaries? — Brittany When executive producer Julie Plec told us that the mystery of where Bonnie and Damon are would be answered quickly, she wasn't lying: You'll definitely know before the end of the second episode. But pay close attention: Although the setting may look familiar, the duo is definitely in a place that's foreign to them. Perhaps it's not the where that matters at all! http://www.tvguide.com/News/Mega-Buzz-True-Blood-NCIS-Vampire-Diaries-1085501.aspx *Any Vampire Diaries scoop for me? — Brittany Sure! As our boy Matt becomes more involved in Mystic Falls, he'll realize that Colin Ferguson's Tripp has an important family connection to the town. Just wait until you hear Tripp's real name. Then it'll make more sense that he's keeping quiet about some extracurricular activities that could put Matt's closest friends in extreme peril. *TVLINE | How aware of their new surroundings will they be? They’ll be aware that they’re no longer where they thought they were — but they’re also not dead, per se. They’ll be asking a lot of questions, along with the audience, including: What’s going on? Where the hell are we? And how do we get home? *Sadly, the premiere is Enzo-less. But don't worry, as he is in episode two and will have major plans when it comes to his BFF Damon, whose death "took a toll on" him, Dries previewed. *Ivy meets Enzo and Caroline Forbes this episode. *Where is Enzo? Have no fear, Enzo is still here. Though the fan favorite doesn't make an appearance in the premiere, he has a larger presence in the second episode, when the question of what he's been up to for the past several months is answered. "He is up to something that is on point with what's going on with the Damon and Stefan story," Dries hinted. Locations *Stefan's new home. Continuity *Enzo was last seen in Home. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is a song by , released as a in 1992. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Yellow Ledbetter Trailer Pictures Tvd_6x02_pic.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_2.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_3.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_4.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_5.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_6.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.02 -2014.10.03 19.19.00-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.08 -2014.10.03 19.19.13-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.12 -2014.10.03 19.19.39-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.13 -2014.10.03 19.19.43-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.16 -2014.10.03 19.19.50-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.22 -2014.10.03 19.20.14-.jpg The Vampire Diaries 6x02 Extended Promo - Yellow Ledbetter -HD-.mp4 snapshot 00.17 -2014.10.03 19.19.58-.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 6